Overcoming Melancholy
by PeachDragonMEIKO777
Summary: Everyone assumes that Shion Drakon's parents died in an accident... Or DID they...? Mysterious men with guns are after Shion, & it's up to France to find out why. What horrible secret is Pierre hiding from his young master? Can France and Pierre set aside their differences, or will the men get to Shion? And what does it have to do with Terara?
1. Introduction to Mixed Feelings

_**Hello guys! Welcome me into the beautiful world of fan fiction! This story is behind the mysterious death of Shion's parents. Accident they say…? Poppycock! Something's quite fishy and I'll get to the bottom of it! This is a KeroHeta fanfic! Anyways, I hope you like it! Please review!**_

"You're beautiful just the way you are," Pierre, a tall blonde French butler with a strange mustache, smiled at the little blue haired girl. "And never forget that. Never forget it."

Felicitation Shion du Drakon (Felicia Shion du Dracoon), a small and frail five year old girl, clung to her butler, who was like a father to her. She frowned, burying her head into his coat sleeve.

"I just wish my daddy told me that…," the little girl, nicknamed Shion, replied sadly. "I really don't see him that much… It makes me very sad…"

Pierre pats Shion's head and sighed. "Your father… is… on a very important business trip… That's all I can tell you for now…" Pierre picked up the little girl, and smoothed her hair. "I hope you'll understand his line of business when you're older."

Shion looked up at Pierre with big blue eyes. "What does Daddy do at work…? And why does Mommy cry sometimes?"

"She's… She's worried for Daddy… That's all," Pierre gently laid her head back on his shoulder. "Don't think too much about it, okay?"

"Okay…"

Pierre remained silent for the remainder of the raining night, placing the now sleeping five year old into her room.

Seven years later…

Pierre stood next to a heartbroken and crying Shion, dressed in black, at the funeral of her parents, regretting everything. He hated how he knew why they died. He hated how he knew that he couldn't protect his masters. He hated how his menacing silence hurt others. And worst of all, he hated himself for not being able to tell Shion the truth…

Two Years Later…

Shion, now fourteen, smiled at her little blue companion named Terara. She cuddled him close just to hear him purr, and giggled. Pierre, making breakfast in the kitchen, hummed Kero to March. Usually, cooks would prepare the food, but Shion preferred Pierre's pancakes better. Plus, it's comforting whenever Pierre was around. The tall butler set three plates full of golden pancakes, sausage, and eggs onto the breakfast table.

"I wuv chu, Shion~!" Terara managed to mouth through a mouthful of pancakes. He scooped up some more and shoved the fork full of food into his mouth.

"Tee hee, I love you too, Terara!" Shion giggled at the little Keronian/Dragon like figure. "But you have to eat a little bit at a time!" Shion grabbed a napkin and wiped off some syrup dripping from Terara's chin.

Pierre sat at the table and ate in menacing silence. Shion found his behavior normal, and continued to play with Terara. She pretended a forkful of scrambled eggs were an airplane, and made a wish washy path until finally, it went into the 'moist cave' known as 'Terara's mouth'. Terara chewed and swallowed the food with glee, which was quite an adorable sight.

"Good morning Pierre! These pancakes are very delicious, as usual!" Shion smiled at her guardian, and ate some of her food.

"Thank you…"

"So…," Shion sweat dropped. "…It's a… beautiful day today, isn't it…? Heh…"

"What do you want this time Felicia…?" Pierre grunted. He wasn't very interested in small talk.

"Zut (Darn)! You can see right through me!" Shion sighed. "Is it really THAT obvious…? Although, I really do mean what I say." Shion finished up her breakfast before continuing. "C-Can I… Can I-"

"No."

"PIERRE! You don't even kno-"  
"You were going to ask if you could go on a walk with that perverse delinquent," Pierre said in a deep monotone voice. Shion stared in shock.

"He's NOT a delinquent! He's a respectable gentleman!" Shion defended her mysterious friend. "You can't just jump to conclusions like that, Pierre!"

"Of course I can. Though in this case, I'm not," Pierre stated simply. "I've observed that 'gentleman' for a while now, and I don't believe that he's a good person to hang out with. Take it from me, Felicia. I'm not the bad guy. I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

Shion sighed, knowing that whatever Pierre said is what's official. She simply put away two empty plates, one belonging to Terara, and carried the Dragon like a baby into her room upstairs. Pierre sat in silence, and continued to eat his food as if nothing happened. He hated the strange feeling in his gut that usually tells him that his master was in trouble. He decided to set it aside- not ignore it-, believing that no possible harm could come to Shion when she was home, safe in her room and in a manor full of people willing to risk their life for her.

The blue haired French girl sat on her bed with Terara snuggling close beside her, and flipped through her Dragon book. Some of the notes were useless now, thanks to the 'Terara almost destroying the world by just being born' incident. Shion smiled as she thought of her Japanese friends, and thought of the crazy life they get to live.

_I wish __**I**__ could get to do crazy stuff like __**they **__do… Pierre won't let me do anything unless he knows what I'm up to… __**They're so lucky…**_

After awhile, Terara fell asleep next to his best friend. Shion tucked him into her bed and changed into some blue silk pajamas. She pulled out a photo she kept close to her heart. It was a picture of her parents before the accident.

Her mother, a beautiful frail blue eyed woman with short light blue curly hair, stood beside her tall husband, a fairly handsome man with dark blue hair in a medium length ponytail. Standing next to her father was Pierre. Two year old Shion, held by her mother, was in the center. They were under the Eiffel Tower.

Shion held the picture close to her heart, giving herself a moment to breathe. After a heavy sigh, she folded the picture and slid it into her chest pocket. When Shion looked back up, a small bird holding a note in its beak sat on her windowsill, which was…mysteriously open… The blue haired French girl smiled and laughed at the bird named Pierre. She instantly knew that the note was from her other newfound best friend, Francis Bonnefoy.


	2. Words Are Never Enough

_**Hello guys! Sorry for slow updates. School got in the way. Here is another chapter of Overcoming Melancholy. I hope that you'll like it. And if you don't…. Why bother reading it…? "Deeeeeerrrrrrrrrpppp."**_

She instantly knew that the note was from her other newfound best friend, Francis. Francis Bonnefoy. Over the past year, Shion and France had blossomed a lovely friendship that has only continued to get stronger. (But that, my friend, is another story to tell…) ((_***wink wink hint hint***_)) Shion carefully picked up and unfolded the thin note. It felt lighter than air in her fingertips. She recognized the fancy handwriting and smiled some more.

_Meanwhile…_

Pierre circled the halls repetitively. He always patrolled the manor in his free time, encouraging his ego to keep his master safe. Every once in a while, a servant would scamper about the place, but besides that, there was silence.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Pierre grunted at the sound of the vehicle outside. His inhuman hearing picked the annoying sound up from down the street. In fact, his inhuman hearing picked up A LOT of annoying vehicle sounds from outside. This time was different, though. The sound of the vehicle was very familiar. Pierre didn't like the sound of this specific vehicle's horn.

The tall, heavy butler made his way to the front door. His footsteps made heavy THUDS against the wooden floorboards. Once Pierre reached the door, he had his hand aimed towards a secret compartment near a large vase. If the intruder was whom Pierre thought it to be, the butler would be able to reach a weapon within the blink of an eye.

Silence… The masculine butler waited in utter silence as he waited for a sign. All he received was a nearly silent knock. It was as if the person on the other side knew that Pierre was behind the door, waiting. Pierre grit his massive teeth before yanking the door open with full force.

Nobody… Nobody was behind the door. Pierre looked around to make absolute sure. All he saw was a black vehicle with tinted bulletproof glass windows cruise down the road. Pierre looked to his feet. There lay a black box, a leather covered book, and a stack of letters held together by an elastic band. The butler felt chills run down his spine as he recalled the black leather covered book in a long buried memory.

_That sick bastard…! How dare he show up here…? And after everything that happened…_

Pierre gathered the items into his massive arms. In a hurry to avoid Shion, Pierre silently slipped into his study and locked the door.

"Boy, do I have a load of reading to do," he muttered to himself, quite pissed about the possibility of a fatal encounter.

"D'aaaw! Isn't he sweet?" Shion giggled with glee. She quickly shut herself up, nearly forgetting that Terara was fast asleep. Shion neatly folded the note into a perfect square and walked to a white and gold vanity. She cautiously removed the large mirror, and then placed the note in an envelope full of other notes from her friend. After sealing the envelope, she put the mirror back into place. It looked as if nothing happened.

Shion sat at a small white painted wooden desk, and pulled out a notepad and a black-inked pen from one of the drawers. The kind words from France's letter still ringed around in her mind. Especially one specific part…

_**I hope that I'm not disturbing you, milady (I know how much you hate that nickname~), but you're too adorable to be kept away from the rest of the world. You are like a porcelain doll kept inside of her package because of a brutal and selfish collector. **__**You should run away with me instead!**_

Shion blushed from the thought of running away with him. "He doesn't mean it, girl! Get it together!" Shion tried to reason with herself, but the feelings within her refused to remain contained. She sighed in defeat and mentally admitted that she liked the attention France gave her. Every letter and note that he wrote made her feel warm on the inside. She continued to read.

_**Hah, and because of the given circumstances, I decided to surprise you…. I know how alone you feel, and as your dedicated lover of a friend, I took matters into my own hands. I know that you'll like it. Oh! I have to go, but I would love your immediate reply~! (That annoying fashion-less BRUTE is bothering me!)**_

_Surprise…? What surprise…? A surprise for my loneliness? I might as well reply before Pierre's stupid senses realizes that I'm contacting someone from the outside world!_

Shion quickly scribbled down:

_**Ha ha, Francis. Why do you toy with me like that? It's not like I would have been able to go with you anyways… You should know that by now, Sir Froggy Pants~. And thanks for making me feel better… Ooh~ A surprise, huh?**_

_Right… He DID make me feel better… Even if only a little…, _Shion thought to herself. _Even if only a little…_

In Front Of The Dragon Manor…

A young and excited island girl, one of evenly tanned skin, brown eyes, and a flowing blue dress, whom went by the name of Seychelles, eagerly ran to the front door of the Drakon Manor. She held a giant swordfish in one hand, and a rather large handbag on her shoulder. She continued to relay the message France had given her in her mind a few times before officially ringing the door bell.

"Okay, Sey! You got this~!" Seychelles encouraged herself. "Time to make a good girl happy~! I can't wait to spend time with Shion again!"

A very annoyed and stressed boulder of a butler opened the door, and stared at the strange little country. "What do you want, Seychelles…?"


End file.
